1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium stored with a program for image forming system, and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
Papers printed by a printer differ in quantity of a color material that can be absorbed by them because the composition and thickness differ according to the kind of paper. Therefore, the quality variation of a printed matter due to a difference in paper property is prevented by conducting color conversion of image data using a suitable printer profile for every paper respectively and printing resultant image data on the paper.
As for a conventional technique for conducting color conversion on image data by using a suitable printer profile for every paper respectively, there is a technique described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-21732. That is, a physical property value of a paper and a printer profile are associated with each other and stored in an RIP (Raster Image Processor), and image data is subject to color conversion conducted by the printer profile corresponding to a physical property value similar to the physical value of a paper to be printed which is input by a user. As a result, image data is subject to color conversion by the profile suitable for the paper, and consequently the quality of the printed matter is improved.